


Gemini Syndrome

by CupidStrikes



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Spoilers for season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidStrikes/pseuds/CupidStrikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to feel something real. Won't you give that to me, Hayato?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gemini Syndrome

_Shadow and light, you and I, drawing closer  
asking what’s real or fake._

 

“It's lonely, isn't it?” Hayato wonders when Natsuki had gotten so close. _Satsuki_ , Syo had called him that, and he's confused. He doesn't know the other man well but he has heard about his antics from Syo, and the man in front of him doesn't look capable of most of them. That doesn't mean much, he knows, as the very existence of Hayato, of _Tokiya_ , shouldn't be possible and yet here they are. A hand grasps his wrist, tugs, and Hayato staggers towards Satsuki as pain shoots up his leg from his ankle. His knee shakes, buckles, and warm arms catch him. When he looks up, Satsuki is watching him and he must see the confusion in his face because he smiles and laughs, tucks a lock of damp hair behind Hayato's ear.

“The way you exist so freely and waste it really pisses me off.” He leans in close and Hayato tries to back away but can't as Satsuki's arms tighten on him. “And yet...you're the only one with a hope of understanding, aren't you.” Vaguely, Hayato can hear the stage hands yelling at each other to kill the cameras and get some more security, can hear Syo and Haruka calling to each other, to Natsuki, _Satsuki_. It's like a television with the sound turned down and it's easy enough to pretend he hears none of it over the rain.

“Are you frightened of me, Hayato?” _Yes._

“No.”

“Everything you are is a lie.” _Yes._

“What do you want from me?”

“I want the same thing you do.” Satsuki leans in close enough that Hayato can smell the faintest hint of cologne and fabric conditioner before before he can try to squirm away once more Satsuki looks over his shoulder. He hears a yelp, too low in pitch to be female. Syo. And then he's in Satsuki's arms and he wants to protest about being carried like _this_ but his tongue can't find the words. He can't see much from this position and Satsuki's fingers are digging into his flesh hard enough that he can feel the bitten-down nails cut into his skin. Hayato stays still. They're inside, and he can hear Syo banging on a door and screaming obscenities at Satsuki. Himura's voice is there, too, and Hayato should worry about his reputation but then he's being set on his feet and Satsuki's mouth is on his and his thought process halts.

Satsuki is all teeth and the hand cupping the back of his head pulls at his hair. He tastes blood when the other man finally pulls away. Grinning, Satsuki presses him into a wall by his shoulders and licks the corner of his mouth.

“I want to feel something real. Won't you give that to me, Hayato?” His hands brush over his cheeks and he leans in until their noses brush and everything is Satsuki. Hayato feels light-headed and hyper-aware of every ache and needle point throbs of pain. His clothes are rain-heavy and the bandage itches around his ankle and the concert can't be recovered so _fuck it_. Hayato nods and closes the gap this time. Kisses Satsuki and brings a hand up to tug at his damp blond hair and Satsuki laughs into his mouth and bites him again. He can feel the blood leak down the side of his mouth when Satsuki pulls back this time but it's licked up before it can fall and stain his clothes or the floor, and when those hands grip his wrists again Hayato forgets all about it.

“You clean?” Satsuki tugs his cravat off and lets it fall to the floor as he bites down on the flesh below the hollow of his collarbone. Crying out, Hayato twists in his hold as the pain throbs through him with each hard beat of his heart.

“Yes.” He manages through a moan. He should be offended at the implications. Isn't. He's not carrying condoms, and Natsuki doesn't strike him as the type to, either. He thinks he hears Satsuki say _good_ , but isn't sure and it doesn't matter anyway when his shirt is yanked open and he does hear buttons rolling away. He'll have a hell of a time explaining this later, tomorrow, whenever, but it doesn't matter. If he looks down Hayato knows he'll see several imprints of Satsuki's teeth on his chest, all of them already darkening to sensitivity and bruise. It hurts but he can't feel anything else and he knows that is Satsuki's intention. The next bite is right over his hip bone and it startles a cry out of him. Satsuki laughs against his skin and covers the bite with a new one. He's still holding Hayato's wrists against the wall and he tries to squirm in the hold because his cock is _right there_ and he hates being ignored. Satsuki seems to get the idea as he takes one hand off and trails it down his bare chest to press against the hard outline of his erection. Leaning into it, the breath is shocked from his lungs when Satsuki squeezes tightly. He curses and Satsuki releases him, stands up and when he kisses him again Hayato can taste his own blood on his tongue. The kiss ends prematurely and Satsuki's hand is on his forearm again and pushes him towards the table in front of the mirror and Hayato realises for the first time that they're in his dressing room and his bag is just under the table and he hopes Satsuki doesn't care to look closer. Satsuki's hand moves to his lower back and pins him to the table hard enough that he gasps when he tries to breathe deeply. His other hand comes up and cups his chin, forces his head up to the mirror and Hayato opens his eyes to stare into the reflection of Satsuki's gaze. There is the barest hint of redness on his cheeks, and his hair is tousled, but his expression is blank aside from that smirk and he wonders how he does it. He tries not to look too hard, but Hayato knows he's flushed and panting and that not all the dampness on his skin is rain water.

Hayato shivers when his trousers are tugged down and he feels Satsuki's hands all over him and part of him wants to flinch away. It feels good, though, and when the other man whispers _whore_ in his ear he can only nod and grip the edge of the table and hold on tight as fingers trail all over him. He watches in the mirror as Satsuki licks his fingers and when he presses one into him it feels like the first time and Hayato gasps and presses his cheek to the cool surface of the table. Patience has no place here, though, and Satsuki is forcing another finger into him all too soon and Hayato feels overwhelmed and frustrated all at once and he's pushing back against the other man just as hard. He leans into air when Satsuki pulls back suddenly but he's only off-balance for a second as a hand is in his hair again and he's directed to his knees. Granted the time to make himself comfortable, Hayato does, folds his injured ankle over his good one whilst the hand on his head rubs little circles into his scalp. Opening his mouth to question this, he gags when Satsuki forces his cock into his mouth and holds it there. There's a little grin on his face when Hayato is able to look up and he knows he's getting off on this. Fucker.

“Get on with it.” Hayato smirks back and braces his hands on Satsuki's hips as he gets his equilibrium back and swallows around him. The man above him shudders slightly when he gets to work and something in Hayato thrills with pride at being able to shake his façade even for just a few seconds. Satsuki's hands are on his shoulders and his hips press insistently forward and Hayato changes tactics. He licks the shaft over and knows he's done the right thing when Satsuki pulls back and motions impatiently. Hayato gets off the floor carefully and leans over the table once more, folds his arms and rests his head on them as he feels the other move close once more.

“Tell me what you want.” The question makes him jump and he blinks stupidly at the reflection of Satsuki long enough that the man grunts in impatience and pinches him.

“What is it you want, Hayato.”

“I...”

“ _Tell me_.” One hand grips his hip and Hayato flinches when fingers press too hard into the bone.

“Please!”

“Hayato-” Satsuki's other hand is against him and his cock is right there and

“ _Fuck me_.” He's expecting it, but the first thrust drives all the air out of him and Hayato vaguely hears himself cry out. They both knew saliva was a poor lubricant and it hurts, and it hurts, it hurts and Satsuki is unmoveable behind him and this was a terrible idea and Hayato buries his face in his arms, bites down to try and ground himself.

“Shhh.” He barely hears it over the shrill tinnitus in his ears but the hand against his cheek and gentle and when he looks up Satsuki leans forward, forcing the last inch of himself into his body, and kisses the back of his neck. He doesn't bite him, and Hayato lets out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

“Breathe.” Hayato gasps in his next breath and there's a hand in his hair, stroking, and there's a familiarity in it that he doesn't want to deal with right now.

“It's lonely, isn't it.” Satsuki repeats himself and moves and Hayato sobs but there are no tears. The hand in his hair moves to his throat and strokes over where his vocal chords hum with moans. Thumb curls around one side, and Satsuki's fingers tighten and when he tries to breathe it catches on the bones.

“Dedication has no reward for us.” The fingers are gone from his throat but Hayato chokes on his next breath anyway. Everything is too much. Their reflection is a mess of colour and motion blur and all he can feel is the way each thrust makes him want to curl away and press back in the same moment. Satsuki's hands are all over him again, over his back and chest, his arms and then on his cock and his other hand is forcing him to face the mirror again. Hayato blinks to clear his vision and Satsuki leans in close once more his thrusts becoming sharp little presses deeper inside him, and Hayato struggles to keep his eyes open and focussed.

“It's hard to be alone isn't it, Tokiya.” Hayato jumps when called by his real name, and he turns to Satsuki but the hand on his cock squeezes harder and his vision goes black at the edges as he comes. He's not sure if he cries out but his throat hurts when he can think again and Satsuki is pulling out of him and straightening his clothes and Tokiya is grateful he's on the table as he's unsure he would be able to stand right now. He closes his eyes and concentrates on breathing slowly and deeply and as his heart rate begins to return to normal at last he feels that hand in his hair. It moves to his arm a second later and Tokiya opens his eyes when Satsuki guides him to his feet.

“You look like shit.” He snorts at his words and breaks away to turn back to the mirror and try to fix his clothes. Satsuki wraps an arm around his waist and draws him back against his chest.

“Let's do this again sometime.” He kisses the corner of Tokiya's mouth and smirks at him before walking towards the door. Tokiya closes his eyes and when he opens them again Satsuki is gone.

Tokiya gives up trying to fix his clothes and just reaches for the change of street clothes he has in his bag. He folds his HAYATO costume roughly and shoves it to the bottom. There's little he can do about the lost buttons but he'll worry about an excuse tomorrow. With the mirror there he can inspect every mark Satsuki has left on him. There are bite marks all over his upper body and bruises are forming on his wrists and hips from Satsuki's fingers and the way his thrusts had knocked him into the edge of the table. He'll have to take extra care to lock the bathroom door when he showers and not absent mindedly roll his sleeves up for the next week or two. Looking away from the mirror to pull his clothes on Tokiya only looks back to straighten his jacket and finger-comb the tangles from his hair. He steps out into the corridor and Himura jogs towards him.

“Hayato!” He looks up and smiles at him. “Are you all right?”

“I'm fine. Thank you.” Tokiya nods and turns to leave.

“We'll discuss this tomorrow, then. Get some rest.”

“I will.” There is no sign of Satsuki, or Syo, or Haruka outside and it's probably just as well. Tokiya hails a taxi and by the time he arrives back at Saotome Academy Otoya is already in bed. He closes the door quietly and puts his bag in the back of his wardrobe before going to the bathroom to change into his pyjamas. Otoya stirs and mumbles in his sleep when light from the bathroom spills into the bedroom and Tokiya turns it off before he wakes, pretends not to hear it when Otoya says his name.

_It's hard to be alone, isn't it, Tokiya_. Satsuki's words are a distraction and Tokiya tries to block them out of his head. He chose this, and he'll bear everything that comes along with it because there is no other way. _Everything you are is a lie_ , and it is, but he got to be selfish and he got to be himself, even if only for a little while and maybe that counts for something. It doesn't matter if it doesn't. It won't matter in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing no matter how improbable it is. Lyrics at the beginning are taken from Orion de SHOUT OUT, and the full translation can be found here: http://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/5013.html


End file.
